EhBabysit!
by amuto-robstar
Summary: What happens when Ikuto gets a text message from Amu? A text message that asks him to BABYSIT AMI? Read and find out. Mostly babysiting, but has some amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Amuto-Robstar: Hey guys! I wanted to add some variety to the Shugo Chara Archive, so I made this.**

**Ikuto: So it's not Amuto?**

**Amuto-Robstar: No, but you're a main character**

**Ami: Ikuto! *Runs to hug him***

**Ikuto: ... *Sweatdrop***

**Amuto-Robstar: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters**

Chapter One

Ikuto's POV

I was just laying on the grass, when I got a text message. I checked my cell phone and saw it was from Amu. I got kinda excited and opened it.

_Ikuto,_

_Can U Babysit Ami 4 me?_

_3,_

_Amu_

I lost all hope. I thought she actually might be asking me out. But, no! I have to babysit Ami! Well, Ami is kinda cute, and Utau gets annoying as a little sister. And, this might score me some points with Amu...

I got up and headed towards Amu's house. I wonder why she wants_ me..._

Once I arrived, I rang the doorbell.

"Ikuto!" Amu answered when she opened the door.

"Thanks so much for doing this! I had some guardian stuff come up, otherwise I would have done. And I thought you would be best out of all of my friends because you once had a little sister."

"Anything for you Amu-_koi_!" I said, smirking.

"D-Don't call me that! Anyway, thanks and I'm leaving!" She said and ran off.

I stepped into her house. I tried to absorb my surroundings, so it'll be like I lived in this house.

"Ikuto nii-san!" I looked and saw Amu's ADORABLE little sister.

"Pway with me, pwease?" She asked.

I couldn't help it. She had Amu's puppy-dog eyes. Who can resist those?

"Well," I questioned, "What do you want to play?"

"Twister, twister!" She replied.

Twister? What kind of a game was that?

_Quite a bit later..._

3rd Person

"Ami, I'm getting tired!" Ikuto begged.

"Uhh, wed weft hand." Ami announced.

Ikuto panted as he moved his hand to where Ami demanded him to.

Ami dropped everything in her hands.

"I'm hungry." She said and happily skipped off to the kitchen.

Ikuto followed her and saw some cheese and crackers on the table along with a note.

_Ikuto,_

_Give these to Ami if she's hungry._

_Amu_

Ikuto's POV

You have no idea how relieved I was. It would be tiring to cook up something for her, seeing how tiring it was to play with her.

We sat down and started eating.

"Are you big sister's boyfwend?" She inquired, breaking the silence.

I smirked. Oh, what a prank it would be to tell her I was!

"Yes, I am. After we finish, do you want to go somewhere?" I said, in my best babysitter voice.

"Yes, yes! The park!" She said, and started eating as fast as Amu when she's at a candy store.

_At the park..._

Ami and I ran around a little, and then she ran to behind a bush.

I could hear her laughing.

A while later I went to check on her.

I gasped. There holding Ami was someone I least expected.

There holding Ami was Tadase.

**Amuto-Robstar: Hope you liked it!**

**Ikuto: What the heck... I'M A BABYSITTER?**

**Amuto-Robstar: I thought it would be cute...**

**Ikuto: CUTE?**

**Amuto-Robstar: Eto...*Sweatdrop* Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amuto-Robstar: So sorry! I haven't updated in like FOREVER!**

**Ikuto: It's only been a week...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Oh, shut up!**

**Amu: Ikuto babysits Ami? I gotta get him to do this for real!**

**Ikuto: Look, what you did you-**

**Amuto-Robstar: Remember? It's rated K+. You can't swear.**

**Ikuto: Ugh! You and your stupid ratings!**

**Amu: Anyway, Amuto-Robstar does NOT own Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto nii-san meet Tadase nii-san!" Ami introduced us to each other.

Couldn't she see the death glares we were giving each other?

"Hi, Kiddy-King. I haven't seen you in so long. And if you don't mind," I grabbed Ami, "I'll be taking this fine 4-year-old."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Amu-chan would only trust me with Ami-chan!" Tadase yelled at me.

Tadase made a mad grab for Ami.

"I'm sorry, Tadase, but, Amu gave Ami to me while she went out." I explained.

"You thieving cat! You lie as much as you take things! Why would Amu-chan trust you?"

I sighed. Tadase would be VERY hard to explain things to.

My phone made that little ring it made when I got a text message. I flipped open my phone.

_Ikuto,_

_My stuff is almost done. I'll be home in about an hour._

_Amu._

Great! Now, I've only got 1 hour to convince Tadase that Amu handed Ami over to me and take her home.

There was only one oppurtunity now.

I dashed towards the Hinamori residence with Ami in my arms, as fast as I could.

I didn't pay attention to the traffic lights.

I didn't pay attention to Tadase following me and yelling "You thieving cat!"

I just ran home carrying a 4-year-old Ami.

I finally got to the house. I set Ami down.

Ami's face looked as if she'd been kidnapped. Then, she started crying.

"Wahhh! C-Cars came to h-hit On-nnii-chan and m-me!" she wailed.

I stroked her hair like I did to Amu when she felt bad and to Utau when our mother was in the hospital.

"It's okay. The cars are gone, and nothing can get you. You're safe at home with me." I comforted her as much as I could.

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, she's not even five! Of course she's going to get scared by all the cars zooming at us!

_Knock, knock!_

I went to answer the door. Before I did, I looked though the peep-hole.

Guess who was there?

The one, the only, Tadase Hotori.

Doesn't he get that I was _asked_ to babysit Ami?

I went ahead and opened the door.

"You thieving, cowardly, son of a-** (Amuto-Robstar: K+, remember?; Tadase: Ugh!)**, cat!" Were all the words Tadase spat out at me.

The door was still wide open. I could hear his lectures, but I wasn't exactly listening. Bypassers were starting to stare at us.

I grabbed the Kiddy-King and pulled him in.

"Ami," I explained to the innocent toddler sitting in the living room, "Tadase and I are going to talk. Right now, watch TV or something?"

"Whatever Onni-san says to do, I'll do!" Ami said, with obvious respect.

Tadase and I walked into the dining room.

"Tadase, let me explain. Amu asked me to babysit Ami, okay? I didn't want to let her down, so I did as she asked." I explained VERY SLOWLY.

"You thieving cat! You honestly think I'll believe you? Someone like you, who doesn't even add honorifics to names, would be allowed to babysit the youngest Hinamori?"

This kid was really hard to deal with.

"You can call Amu if you want. I am supposed to babysit Ami" I tried to keep my cool.

Suddenly, we heard unfamiliar noises and then Ami's scream from the leaving room.

We went to go see what happened.

Ami was gone.

I looked at the door.

Great, I left the door open.

**Amuto-Robstar: Cliffy! I'm so evil!**

**Ikuto: *sarcastic tone* Oh no. I think I'm going to die.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Ignore the screwed up cat in the backround *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amuto-Robstar: Konichiwa!**

**Amu: Ami's KIDNAPED?**

**Ikuto: Wasn't me who wrote it...**

**Tadase: You liar! It was you!**

**Ikuto: No, it was this perverted girl named —**

**Amuto-Robstar: Not my real name, remember?**

**Ikuto: Amuto-Robstar.**

**Amu: Anyway, Amuto-Robstar does NOT own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter Three

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't believe it. Ami was gone.

Either kidnaped or lost.

Probably Kidnaped based on the extra voices.

It was my fault. I let Amu down. I forgot to shut the stupid door.

WHAT DO I DO?

I've never known someone who was kidnaped. Amu? No.

Tadase? No.

Kukai? No.

Utau? No.

Yaya? No.

Nagihikio? No.

What about that girl...What was her name? ...ma. ...ima. ...Rima! Yeah, Amu's friend.

Amu's friend... Isn't there a chance that she's out there with Rima? It's definitely worth it. Save myself or an innocent 4-year-old who's been kidnaped?

2nd choice, obviously!

"Tsukiyomi. Please do wake up." Tadase waved his hand in front of my face.

"We have to tell Amu." I demanded.

"NO! I would never forgive myself if I've seen Amu-chan's feelings broken due to Ami's state." Tadase denied.

"Too bad. I'm going to tell Amu." I said, before rushing out the door.

Except this time I _closed_ the door.

I was a few feet out of the house when-

BAM!

My bottom hit the concrete and I looked in front of me. I saw bubble-gum pink hair and honey-gold eyes.

Yup, there was Amu.

I suddenly remembered the text message I got where Amu said she'd be back.

"Ikuto? Where's Ami?" Amu opened the door.

"T-Tadase-kun." She acknowledged with a dreamy expression.

Then it darkened when she noticed that Ami was gone.

She didn't yell at me.

She didn't come and lash out at me.

She just broke down crying.

And you know who she ran to?

Not Tadase, but me.

She wrapped her arms around where she could reach my body and sobbed into my shirt. At first I was somewhat startled, but then I hugged her back. I stroked her hair and whispered sympathetic remarks like "It'll be okay" and "We'll find her."

I mentally smiled seeing that she technically picked me over Tadase.

I glanced over at Tadase.

He had the face of pure fury. His eyes bulged with rage and his fists clenched with anger.

Okay, so I'm going a little far on the word choice.

I picked Amu up bridal style and carried her to the first place I thought Ami would be. The park.

I'm getting a little carried away, but chances like this don't come often you know!

I set her down and said, "First, we have to figure out where she MIGHT be. She might of ran off and just came to play or something. You go check the playground equipment and I'll check the lost child center."

She nodded and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amuto-Robstar: Hey, Hey!**

**Ikuto: Honestly, you don't write as much anymore.**

**Xerra Phene: It's 'cuz her teachers are killing me with homework.**

**Ikuto: Oh, shut up!**

**Xerra Phene: Why should I?**

**Ikuto: Eto...Who is she anyway?**

**Amuto-Robstar: My best friend.**

**Ikuto: Then why does she look so familiar?**

**Amuto-Robstar: Cuz she's written quite a bit of Shugo Chara fanfics.**

**Xerra Phene: Yeah! Enjoy! Amuto-Robstar and I do NOT own anything.**

Chapter Four

Amu's POV

I looked high and low for Ami. Oh, my dear sister. She's gone, and it's all _his_ fault.

"Now, now, Amu," my brain scolded, "Ikuto was there with Tadase. For all you know, it could've been Tadase's fault."

"Shut up!" I yelled at myself.

A few bystanders looked at me with questioning looks, and I blushed from embarrassment.

Out of the crowd stepped Kukai, and he looked at me with his permanent grin and greeted me.

I got tears in my eyes, seeing how happy he was, wondering if I'd be happy every again.

He stared at me with a startled look.

"H-Hinamori! Are you alright? Well, of course you aren't. You're crying." he said, half to himself and half to me.

He came over and put an arm around my shoulder, and patted my back in a comforting way.

If only he were Ikuto...

Wait, wait! What am I saying?

"What happened?" Kukai inquired.

"A-Ami's gone!" I choked out between sobs.

"Like, dead-gone? Or missing? Or kidnaped?" He tried to get some information out of me.

"One of the three!" I wailed.

Ikuto's POV

Well, obviously, she CAN'T be in the sandbox.

You are not going to believe what happened. **(Sorry, I'm switching from 1****st**** person to 2****nd****)**

So, a little while ago, I kinda went by the sandbox, to make sure Ami wasn't there.

And all of a sudden, this five-year-old comes and grabs my hand. She was all "Let's go play, onii-chan."

I replied by saying that, no, I am seventeen and have no interest in a sandbox.

And you know what she did?

She pulled me towards the sandbox, and I fell in it.

I fell bottom first into the sand.

All of a sudden I felt a body of a little kid on my back (piggy-back style) and I turned around to see the same one from before.

"Let's ride, onii-chan!" she demanded.

And, I stood right up, and shook her off my back.

After that, she criedand her parents came over to scold me.

"You should be more considerate and thoughtful!"

"Yeah, you're lucky to have my daughter like you!"

I just walked away with a "whatever" shrug.

God, I have no sympathy for _her_.

And here I am now, sitting under a tree.

I saw a flash of indigo hair, and I realized at once who it was.

I rushed up to him, and he turned around looking ready to attack me.

"Hey, um," I asked, "Nagihikio, was it? Do you know where Ami is?"

"Ami-chan is GONE?" Nagihikio yelled.

"Ummm...Yes?" I replied.

I always liked Nagihikio. Whenever I was around, he didn't flip out like the Kiddy-King, but he didn't come running to hug me like Utau when she had a brother complex.

Nagihikio's expression softened, and he became the good-boy he was.

"Well, then let's go find her." He said with a smile.

Wow, major character change!

Nagihikio's POV

"Well," I said facing Ikuto, "It may seem like we'll cover more ground if we split up, but really we need to stay together. Where's Amu?"

"This way!" he yelled, and ran off in the direction of the swings.

I followed him and was greeted by a sight of Kukai and Amu.

I glanced over at Ikuto. I think I'm the only one who takes his feelings seriously. He flinched, but he let it go.

"Have you found her?" Amu asked with a worried expression.

"No. I don't think the park is a possible place to find Ami. Maybe we can ask neighbors." Ikuto answered.

"Oi! I'm coming to!" Kukai notified us.

_On Amu's Street..._

I sighed. This was the ninth house we've been to.

Amu rang the doorbell for the third time. The rest of us were unbelievably worn out, but Amu still has energy.

"Umm," Amu started when a girl in her late 20's opened the door, "Have you seen a brown-haired four-year-old walking around by any chance?"

"No." the girl said and slammed the door closed.

Amu was about to run off to the next house, but Ikuto grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

Amu turned as red as a tomato and Kukai and I looked away, pretending to mind our own business.

"Amu," I heard Ikuto say to Amu, "We have checked nine houses. I think this is enough. It's time to call the police."

"F-Fine..." Amu gave in.

Pretty soon we were at the police's office.

Ikuto's POV

"S-Sir. My little sister is missing." Amu told the police officer.

The other three of us were kinda following her, like an entourage.

"Well, how old is she? And may I have a description?" The police officer asked.

Amu pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of Ami.

"Her name is Ami and she's four."

"We'll find her. Right now, go home and rest." He said to her.

We headed out of the police office.

Nagihikio and Kukai headed off in their own ways.

We were in front of Amu's house.

And that's when she fainted.

**Xerra Phene: What happened, what happened?**

**Amuto-Robstar: You have to keep reading to find out.**

**Ikuto: Review, to keep this story alive! Now I like it more, because of the Amuto-ness.**

**Amuto-Robstar: That's the ONLY reason?**

**Ikuto: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 This ones exciting!

**Amuto-Robstar: Hey, hey! I'm back!**

**Ikuto: And people care why?**

**Amuto-Robstar: You know Amuhiko would be cute...**

**Ikuto: 'Kay, I'm shutting up.**

**Amuto-Robstar: You better. I don't own anything!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**spots822**__**, **__**Xerra Phene**__**, and **__**I Luv BTR **__**who are my most supportive fans on this site.**_

Chapter Five

Amu's POV

Suddenly, everything around me was spinning. I felt _really_ dizzy, but I didn't want to tell Ikuto. He'd probably worry a lot about me, and I already feel guilty for making him search for Ami.

We were in front of the house, and I fell down, losing consciousness.

Ikuto's POV

I caught Amu in my arms. At first, I tried to not freak out, but my breathing became heavier and more out-of-place.

I picked her up bridal style, now muttering her name over and over.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu..."

I rushed inside her house, because I saw the lights were on.

Midori (Amu's mom) saw me and went wide eyed at the sight.

"Hinamori-san, I was walking home with Amu and suddenly she fainted." I explained to Midori.

She ran over and put her hand over her forehead.

"I'm not any doctor, so I don't know what happened." Her eyes were tearing up.

Not as much as mine, though.

I lay her down on the couch, and asked where the phone was.

Amu's dad **(Forgot his name)** came down the stairs and turned pale at the scene.

"M-My little Sparrow! What did you do to her?" he demanded.

He started punching my arm, but I was quite strong and I could stand it.

Midori came back.

"I c-called the doc-doctor! S-She said t-to take her-r over!" she choked out between sobs.

"AMI'S GONE TOO?" Amu's dad yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You lost both of my daughters!" he screamed.

"Midori, I'll take Amu over. You and Tsumugu **(I think that's his name)** hurry to the hospital." I commanded.

They obediently grabbed their coats and ran to their car.

I picked up Amu bridal-style and started out the door. I jumped roof to roof with my cat-like skills.

_x At The Hospital x_

Amu was on the hospital bed. Midori was chewing on her fingernails. Tsumugu was pacing back in forth mumbling "My little Sparrow, my little Sparrow..."

But, I was sitting on the bench next to the bed, with a life-less look in my eyes.

The door burst open, and Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and Kairi stood at the door.

Utau was out of breath from running to the hospital. She obviously didn't waste time calling a limo or cab.

Yaya was crying waterfalls and was suddenly sitting on the floor.

Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi all had the same look of shock on their faces.

"Amu Hinamori? I don't suppose she's sisters with Ami Hinamori?" The doctor announced.

"Yes. Ami is her younger sister." I said with no emotion.

"Ami is in the room next door."

"WHAAAAT?" Everybody exclaimed.

**Amuto-Robstar: Gomen, it's a shorter chapter.**

**Ikuto: Who knew you were smart enough to speak Japanese.**

**Amuto-Robstar: URESAI!**

**Rima: It's too dramatic for my taste.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Nagi, drag you 'girlfriend' outta here!**

**Nagihiko and Rima: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Amuto-Robstar: *sarcastically* Sure! *Normal tone* 5 reviews, and I'll update the next chapter! Even something as simple as 1 word like 'Wonderful' helps. Click that review button that your dying to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amuto-robstar: Okay, I know it hasn't been 5 reviews, but I'm leaving for Bangladesh on the 31****st****, and this is my goodbye gift. I won't update again until August 7****th****. I'm just as sad as you!**

**Ikuto: Am I the only one not sad?**

**Amuto-robstar: *glares***

**Amu: What the heck happened to me?**

**Amuto-robstar: *claps hand over own mouth***

**Yoru: Amuto-robstar don't own anything!**

**Amuto-robstar: O.O What's with the ganster talk?**

Amu's POV

"_Ami!" I yelled at her._

_The world was oblivious to me. I was invisible. The car went straight for her and hit her._

_Everything went black as I cried, and I felt a pair of arms catch me._

Ikuto's POV

"Ami is in the room next door because we found her on the street, just laying there." the doctor explained.

"I demand to see her!" Amu's parents exclaimed at the same time.

"If you guys are Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori, you're welcome to see her." the Doctor answered.

Amu's parents ran straight to Ami's room, without a word.

"Well, what happened to Amu?" I asked.

The doctor examined his clipboard the computer.

"It seems that she's been having visions of what happened to Ami." the doctor concluded.

"That explains the fainting." I mumbled.

"It won't take long for her to recover," the doctor said, "It isn't anything serious. She should only need to stay one night, so that we can help her when she wakes up. One of you can stay, if you want."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off.

"Yaya-chan wants to stay with Amu-chi" Yaya spoke up.

"Very well. I guess everything is all set. Now, can you please leave, as visiting hours are over."

The doctor said.

We all took one last look at Amu, and hesitantly left.

Ami's POV

Everything...is...so...blurry.

I blinked. There are sharp tools everywhere! Oh no! It's the doctor! I don't like the doctor!

"She's awake." a nice looking lady- nurse looked at me.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I screamed with all my might.

"Shh.." the nice nurse shushed me.

I looked around the room a little more.

Mama! Papa!

"Ami-chan! I missed you!" Papa greeted me.

"I missed you, too!" I yelled back.

"Shh. Sweetie, we're in a hospital. We need to quiet down." As expected from Mama.

"I-I wanna go home!" I started crying.

"It's okay, Ami-chan." Mama said.

She talked a little with the doctor.

"She looks okay," the big scary doctor said, "But, she might need to stay a night to get the proper medication."

"Can we spend the night as well?" Mama asked.

"Usually, we only let one parent stay, but since your other daughter is in the next room, you both can stay." the doctor replied.

"Onii-chan! What happened to Onii-chan?" I said.

"It's okay, Ami-chan" Mama repeated.

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Amuto-robstar: I'm going to miss you all so much! Sorry, it's short and pointless.**

**Ikuto: First time I've agreed with you.**

**Amuto-robstar: You weren't supposed to, baka.**

**Amu: Forget Ikuto. He's always that mean.**

**Amuto-robstar: Hey, has anyone noticed how HOT Sooyoung looks in the SNSD (do not own) Mr. Taxi video? I love how she shows her true beauty. Review! Most important thing to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, guys I don't know what to write anymore, so I'm gonna go on a hiatus for who knows how long. I'm sorry, but don't worry, I WILL finish all my fics...Keep your alerts on! For those who still look for me, I'm on AsianFanFics with the username amuto-robstar...Sorry about the inconvenience. _


End file.
